Forget The Pain
by TheWaywardWhim
Summary: “…the best kinds of eyes are the ones that can see underneath, ones that can see into your soul no matter what mask you put on. Believe me when I say only a few posses such eyes and one of them is Hinata Hyuuga, my angel and the only girl I loved...” SxH


_What kind of eyes can see the best? Some say the Hyuugas' blood line ability, the Byakugan and some say the Uchiha clan's Sharingan. But they're wrong. They're all wrong._

_I am Uchiha Sasuke._

_I went away years ago in search for power so I can avenge my deceased clan. I figured I would've never become strong enough in time to defeat my brother if I stayed behind in my village and so I chose to train under one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. I had no intention whatsoever to let him use me for his own gain. In fact, I planned to defeat him once I decide I'm strong enough. I was aware of the risks I would face, but I had to reach my goal first, and that is to kill Uchiha Itachi._

_Now that I have achieved my goal, I returned to my beloved village, fully aware of the consequences of my dangerous actions. I know that I will be interrogated and may be put on house arrest, or tortured, but all the pain I will go through does not matter to me anymore. I am __**free.**_

_However, I am still human, I can feel. Though I can keep my face straight, it doesn't mean I cannot feel the pain from all the things they're doing to me…_

_Lucky for me, I had a savior. It was like she was sent from heaven especially for me. She is my angel. She has eyes that could see far better than anybody else's. She was so kind to me, she even became my shoulder to cry on...Literally. Anyway, I don't know why, but she took my side upon my return. While all people turned their backs to me, she was there to defend me. I believe her words were "Please don't hurt him. Everything that happened was indeed dangerous but we should try to see things in his point of view. I believe he had good intentions all along, even if a lot of people got hurt or killed in the process. Besides, he made us all safer by killing Itachi, and a few other S-rank criminals. Shouldn't we be happy for that?" I don't know how she knew all that stuff and I don't know why she defended me (after all, we're hardly friends, just simply comrades) but I was happy to find someone who understood me._

_Still, nobody listened, but before they took me away to wait for the Hokage's decision on what to do with me, I saw her mouth 'I'm sorry'. Later that night (I was sent home to rest, but with ANBU surrounding my house to guard my every action), she managed to sneak in. Then she told me again that she was sorry she couldn't do anything more and that she knew I was having a hard time after all that I've been through. I, being the proud person I am, angrily told her not to pity me and that I don't need her help. She argued softly with me by saying, "Please, I know how it feels when no one looks carefully at your actions or tells you that you're nothing but trash. I myself felt the same when my father told me I was a failure and not worthy to succeed him as leader of the clan. It hurt my feelings and it felt good when people came to me and told me otherwise. My father had not looked carefully, and one day, I exceeded his expectations. I could not have done it without the people who accepted me and comforted me when I own family failed to see that I am capable of leading the clan. But my point is that I want to help you overcome every hardship that's awaiting you. What you have done was dangerous but I know it's the fastest way to achieve your goal and by doing so, you had not only satisfied yourself, but you made us all safe from the threats of the Akatsuki…"_

_I pondered on her words for a while and decided to drop my feigned anger. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I broke down. I started telling her how I was feeling. She listened to me with undivided attention, yet keeping her guard up just in case the ANBU outside the house might sense her presence there. From then on, she visited me every night and sometimes even brought a few things for me. _

_Day by day, my feelings for her started to change. Way back, she was nothing but a comrade, simply one of the people I get assigned to missions with. Then, we became friends. Best friends. And then, I slowly started to fall in love with her. I loved her with all my heart. She was physically beautiful, but more importantly, I fell in love with her because of the kindness she gave me._

_I was saddened when she was sent away on a mission because I missed her company. Then, one night, as the ANBU changed shifts, I overheard them talking that the mission Hinata was sent to failed, and none of the shinobi assigned made it back alive. And instead of being happy and looking forward to tomorrow, the final day of my house arrest, interrogations and torture, I dreaded it for I know it would be my last time to see the only person who cared about me when no one else did before she would be buried along with the others who died. I know I still have Naruto and Sakura but it's just not the same without her._

_Like I said in the beginning, people say that the Sharingan or the Byakugan is the best, but I disagree with that. Sharingan or no Sharingan, Byakugan or no Byakugan, the best kinds of eyes are the ones that can see underneath, ones that can see into your soul no matter what mask you put on. Believe me when I say only a few people posses such eyes, and one of those who have them is Hinata Hyuuga, my angel and the only girl I loved._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I had to use Italics on this. I thought it would be more appropriate since this is Sasuke's personal thoughts. I gave you a hard time reading, didn't I?


End file.
